sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Nicky Katt
| birth_place = South Dakota, United States | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1980–present }} Nicholas Katt (born May 11, 1970) is an American actor known for his role as unorthodox teacher Harry Senate on David E. Kelley's Fox drama series Boston Public. Katt's film roles include Clint Bruno in Dazed & Confused (1993), Billy Ray Cobb in A Time to Kill (1996), Tim in SubUrbia (1996), Stacy the hitman in The Limey (1999), Greg Weinstein in Boiler Room (2000), Adolf Hitler in Full Frontal (2002), Fred Duggar in Insomnia (2002), Stuka in Sin City (2005), and Nate Petite in Snow Angels (2008). Life and career Katt has co-starred in many movies and received critical praise for performances in The Limey and SubUrbia. Katt often plays unsympathetic characters, such as an irascible motorhead in Dazed and Confused with Ben Affleck, an ill-fated white supremacist child rapist in A Time to Kill and an embittered business rival in Boiler Room. He was originally cast to star in the ABC Spring 2006 replacement series The Evidence, but was replaced by Rob Estes. Katt was a child actor as well, appearing as Marc Singer's son on the television series V. He also lent his voice in gaming as the voice of Atton Rand in Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. Filmography Films * Behind the Candelabra (2013) as Mr. Y * The Sitter (2011) as NYPD Officer * The Dark Knight (2008) as S.W.A.T. member * Harold (2008) as Police officer #1 * Snow Angels (2007) as Nate Petite * Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) (VG) as Atton Rand * Planet Terror (2007) as Joe * Death Proof (2007) as Counter Guy * The Brave One (2007) as Det. Vitale * World Trade Center (2006) as a Volunteer Fireman * Sin City (2005) as Stuka * Riding the Bullet (2004) as Ferris * Secondhand Lions (2003) as Stan * School of Rock (2003) as Razor * Insomnia (2002) as Fred Duggar * Full Frontal (2002) as Hitler * Waking Life (2001) as himself * The Way of the Gun (2000) as Obecks * Boiler Room (2000) as Greg Weinstein * The Limey (1999) as Stacy the Hitman * Phantoms (1998) as Deputy Steve Shanning * Batman & Robin (1997) as Spike * subUrbi@ (1996) as Tim * A Time to Kill (1996) as Billy Ray Cobb * The Babysitter (1995) as Mark * The Doom Generation (1995) as Carnoburger Cashier * The Cure (1995) as Pony * American Yakuza (1993) as Vic * Dazed and Confused (1993) as Clint Bruno * The 'Burbs (1989) as Steve Kuntz * Underground Aces (1981) as Son Television roles * Monk (2006) as Sergeant Ryan Sharkey * the Guardian (2003) as Evan Piscarek * Boston Public (2000–2002) as Harry Senate * Friends (1996) as Arthur * Kindred: The Embraced (1996) as Starkweather * Lifestories (1990) as Paul Albertson * The Facts of Life (1988) as Mark * V (1984) as Sean Donovan * Quincy, M.E. (1983) as Jeff Reano * Trapper John, M.D. (1982) as Scott Spencer * Voyagers! (1982) as Jack, the Artful Dodger * Herbie, the Love Bug (1982) as Matthew Maclane Douglas * Father Murphy (1981) as Chester * CHiPs (1981) as Pat McGuire * Fantasy Island (1980) as Bookie References External links * Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Male actors from South Dakota